


#МстителиБранятсяМирТешится

by CommanderShally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Посвящается легендарным ссорам Тони и Стива.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ER, ООС. Гипотетическая сферическая ХЭ-пост!Гражданка в вакууме. Мстительной коммуналки больше чем кэпостарка, это скорее взгляд со стороны.

Когда Стив и Тони ссорились, об этом сразу узнавали все, особенно близлежащие к Башне кварталы, центральное телевидение, Пентагон и Интернет. Как правило, в этот момент в твиттере в тренды выходили теги _«#ТониЖиви»_ , _«#СтивПомягче»_ и, конечно же, _«#ПарниНайдитеКомнату»_. Дубина предлагал всем обитателям Башни разноцветные беруши, а Брюсу — большую чашку ромашкового чая и наушники с самой полной коллекцией классической музыки.  
  
Все затихало так же, как и начиналось, — резко и без какого-либо предупреждения. Наташа собирала ставки на то, что же произойдет дальше: с верхней площадки стартует Железный Человек, в спортзал срочно потребуется новый запас боксерских груш, или… или эта парочка прилипнет друг к другу прямо на пике ссоры, когда аргументы и воздух в легких иссякли, а взаимные обвинения и повышение голоса эффекта не достигли.  
  
— «Капитан Америка и Железный Человек снова поссорились», — читала заголовки Наташа. — «Мстители спасли город от нашествия заплутавшей между измерениями кучки читаури». «Сто самых сексуальных ругательств».  
  
Она открыла разворот и, пробежавшись глазами по тексту, добавила:  
  
— Стив, твой «Железный остолоп» занял двенадцатое место.  
  
Стив сидел напротив и задумчиво пытался жевать завтрак. На замечание Наташи он не отреагировал: было видно, что все еще переживает из-за ссоры с Тони.  
  
— Каковы шансы сорвать куш? — Бартон влетел на кухню, схватил кофейник и чашку с Лего Леголасом. Он кивнул Стиву, налил кофе, а затем, оказавшись возле Наташи, громко отхлебнул из чашки и спросил: — Кто на кого поставил?  
  
— Тор и Роуди — что первым мириться пойдет Тони. Ванда, Сокол и Баки на Стива.  
  
— Окей, вот двадцатка на Старка, — Бартон достал откуда-то мятую купюру и положил ее на стол перед Наташей. — А ты на кого?  
  
— В этот раз я хранитель банка, — Наташа взяла двадцатку и спрятала ее куда-то в декольте. — Приятно иметь с вами дело, агент Бартон.  
  
Стив в очередной раз драматично вздохнул и повозил вилкой по своему завтраку, гоняя туда-сюда остатки бекона.  
  
— Нет, Пятница, я не собираюсь… — Тони зашел на кухню и застыл на месте. Он столкнулся со Стивом взглядом и, развернувшись на пятках, быстро исчез в дверях.  
  
— Можно мне поменять мою ставку? — спросил Бартон.  
  
— Нет, — Наташа свернула газеты и покинула кухню до того, как Бартон начал бы ее упрашивать.  
  


***

  
— Когда я просил не лезть на рожон и дождаться подкрепления, то вроде произносил слова на том же языке, что и ты, Тони, — Стив говорил громко, но на крик еще не перешел.  
  
— У нас не было времени ждать подмоги, — Тони сидел на диване и держал пакет со льдом, прижав к левому глазу. Стив ходил перед ним туда-сюда и отчитывал.  
  
— Послушай, я не могу быть командиром Мстителей, если хоть один член команды оспаривает мои приказы, — Стив замер напротив Тони и фактически навис над ним.  
  
— Ну и не будь! — громко ответил Тони. — Без твоих понуканий мы и так чудесно справимся — иногда полезно импровизировать, знаешь ли.  
  
— О да, посмотри, до чего тебя довела операция без четкого плана, — Стив размахивал руками и уже кричал. — А если бы Тор не успел тебя вытащить? Что бы мы сейчас делали? Соскребали с асфальта железную лепешку?  
  
— О, кэп, только не начинай! Все обошлось же! — Тони тоже сорвался на крик и начал жестикулировать, разбрызгивая везде воду от пакета со льдом.  
  
— Тони…  
  
Наташа, Барнс, Тор и Сэм стояли в кухонной части комнаты и наблюдали за происходящей ссорой.  
  
— Наташа, зачем ты их сфотографировала? — Сэм шептал, словно Тони и Стив не были сейчас всецело поглощены друг другом и могли заметить присутствие других людей.  
  
— Ну надо же что-то в официальный твиттер-аккаунт Мстителей постить, — она быстро набирала текст в своем смартфоне. — Зато смотри — минуту назад отправила, а уже три тысячи ретвитов.  
  
— Какая тема нынче беспокоит умы мидгардцев? — Тор тоже пытался шептать, но с его басом это было сложно. Он хотел заглянуть в экран телефона Наташи и подсмотреть, что там — в Асгарде подобных вещей не водилось, и ему было очень любопытно.  
  
— «Ребята, вас слышно в Адской кухне. _#MakePeaceNotWar #МстителиБранятсяМирТешится_ », — процитировала Наташа.  
  
— Может нужно что-то сделать? — действительно тихо спросил Барнс. Ему больше всех не нравилось, когда Стив и Тони ссорились, — обстоятельства, при которых он потерял свою руку во второй раз, были еще живы в его памяти.  
  
— Не переживай, они почти исчерпали свой лимит, — посмотрел на часы Сэм. — Еще пару минут.  
  
— Надо было в Ваканде остаться… — едва слышно проворчал Барнс. На его слова никто не обратил внимания.  
  
— О, смотрите, на мое фото уже фанарт появился, — Наташа показала парням телефон, загородив экраном настоящих Тони и Стива. На карандашном наброске эти двое страстно целовались и, судя по всему, еще немного и упали бы на диван.  
  
Когда Наташа опустила телефон, то даже не сразу поняла, почему картинка не поменялась — Тони и Стив действительно стояли в обнимку, пытаясь проглотить друг друга.  
  
— Кажется, нам пора, — Сэм тихо выскользнул к дверям. Тор последовал за ним, напоследок показав влюбленной парочке большой палец — этому жесту его научил сам Тони, и теперь Тор использовал его каждый раз когда появлялся подходящий случай.  
  
Наташа хотела сделать еще одно фото, но Барнс умудрился отобрать у нее телефон и, пригрозив раздавить его железными пальцами, заставил ее выйти из комнаты.  
  


***

  
— Последний месяц в Нью-Йорке выдался на удивление спокойным, — вещала из радио Триш Уокер. — Уже двадцать четыре дня жители Большого Яблока не слышали, как двое из Мстителей — Железный Человек и Капитан Америка, — ссорятся. Официальное заявление от Щ.И.Т.а гласит, что «у них просто нет повода».  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что когда они не ругаются, то в Башне невероятно скучно? — Бартон сидел на полу перед телевизором и лениво переключал каналы.  
  
— Ты просто переживаешь, что теперь у тебя нет карманных денег, выигранных благодаря их ссорам, — Наташа снова листала газеты. — Что, миссис Бартон совсем затянула поводок?  
  
Бартон легонько ткнул Наташу в колено пультом от телевизора.  
  
— Зачем нужно было так рисковать? — в комнату влетел Барнс, а за ним, почти крича, проследовал Т'Чалла. — Вы, суперсолдаты, все такие?  
  
— Какие? — Барнс отвечал на повышенных тонах. Он сложил руки крест-накрест и выглядел рассерженным.  
  
— Без инстинкта самосохранения, — Т'Чалла тоже казался не очень радостным. — А если бы этот управляющий металлом злодей решил оторвать тебе руку?  
  
— Справился бы и с одной! Не надо меня опекать, мне Стива хватает!  
  
Наташа и Бартон смотрели на происходящее с большим интересом.  
  
— Твиттер? — спросил Бартон.  
  
— Уже. _#КотикиСсорятся_ в мировых.  
  
— Ставлю десять баксов, что подерутся.  
  
— Ставлю двадцать, что нет.  
  
— Почему нет? — Бартона, похоже, слегка разбаловали ссоры Тони и Стива, которые зачастую заканчивались дракой.  
  
— Смотри, — Наташа кивнула на Т'Чаллу и Барнса.  
  
Те все еще ругались, но уже не так громко, да и выглядели они не такими рассерженными. Т'Чалла так вообще положил руки на плечи Барнса и что-то тихо ему говорил. Со стороны голос его звучал не иначе как урчание.  
  
— Что он ему там шепчет?  
  
— Бартон, боюсь, это не для наших ушей, — Наташа отвернулась и вновь принялась за газеты.  
  
— Я думаю, нам нужно сесть и спокойно все обсудить, — уже громче произнес Т'Чалла. — Я уважаю твое право на то чтобы быть самостоятельным, но и ты пойми мое беспокойство. После всего, что было…  
  
— Хорошо, давай поговорим, — ответил Барнс.  
  
И эти двое отправились прочь.  
  
— Пятница, а куда пошли Барнс и Т'Чалла? — поинтересовался Бартон.  
  
— Мистер Барнс и король Т'Чалла сели в одной из гостиных и разговаривают, — отозвалась Пятница.  
  
— Ну дела, — удивился Бартон и вернулся к изучению телеэфира.  
  
Спустя десять минут в комнату зашли Тони и Стив.  
  
— Эй, вы не видели Баки? — спросил Стив. — Они с Т'Чаллой поссорились, не хочу даже думать, чем это обернется.  
  
— Они пошли поговорить и обсудить свои проблемы, — не отрываясь от газеты, сообщила Наташа.  
  
Стив и Тони хором переспросили:  
  
— Обсудить свои проблемы?  
  
— Да, словами через рот, — добавил Бартон.  
  
— А что, так можно было? — на лице Тони возникло искреннее удивление. Стив чуть не поперхнулся, у него покраснели уши, а Бартон рассмеялся.  
  
Наташа спрятала улыбку за газетой и набирала на смартфоне очередной твит — не каждый день увидишь по-настоящему озадаченных Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса.


End file.
